The Webb Family
Episode summary Jo visits the family of Cathy and Arthur Webb in Virginia. They have three children: 6-year-old Josef, 5-year-old Paige, who has Down's Syndrome and 2-year-old Madison. With Arthur's job as a management consultant causing him to travel from Sunday to Friday night, Cathy is left alone to take care of the kids along with juggling a full time job as well. Recap Observation Arthur leaves pretty much as soon as Jo shows up. The kids are engaged with technology while Cathy does housework. There are five or six television sets in the Webb family home. Jo asks Josef what he does when he is not on his computer, watching TV, or playing video games. Josef does not do as it is apparently all he does. When Madison gets sick of TV and tries to get Cathy's attention, Cathy sends her away. Cathy tells Jo that Arthur is lazy before finally engaging the girls in coloring. Cathy admits that she does not have much time to work with Paige, who has Down Syndrome. Josef and Paige fight a lot. Arthur returns from his errand five hours later. After unpacking groceries, he goes downstairs to take a three-hour power nap while Cathy bathes the kids. Cathy struggles to get the kids into bed. They all come out of their rooms constantly. She keeps putting the girls to bed while Arthur's in bed. Cathy tells Jo that this can go on until 11.30 at night (their bedtime is 8.30). But Jo doesn't stick around that long. She leaves at 10.30. Parents Meeting Jo calls Arthur out on his laziness. Arthur immediately argues about the routine. He does not want to get up at 7.00 on the weekends. Teaching When Josef begins to yell, Jo walks her through the Naughty Chair technique. Cathy has to constantly put Josef back on the chair. Jo ends up having Cathy take the chair in the kitchen so she can go on making dinner. With his time out still not done during the girls' bathtime, Cathy brings the chair in the bathroom. Jo brings in Dr. Lynn Koegel to help Paige with her speech. Cathy is impressed with the progress Paige makes within just a 15 minute period. Jo introduces the shared play technique. She tells Josef that we need to show Paige and Madison how to play, which seems to please him. At bedtime, Jo introduces her Stay in Bed technique. The kids repeatedly come out of their bedrooms as soon as Cathy puts them back in. Jo decides that she needs to use more drastic measures with Josef. She takes away his video game console and tells him that if he does not go to bed, the TV and computer will be next. Josef gets the message and goes to bed. Family Test Run Josef slaps and hits Paige, so Cathy sends him the Naughty Chair for seven minutes. Seven minutes later, Josef apologizes to both Paige and Cathy. While playing Hide and go Seek with the kids, Josef takes a net from Paige and Arthur firmly taps him. Cathy involves Arthur in the bedtime technique, but he is not a believer. DVD Meeting When Cathy sees the tap on DVD, she points out that Josef should have been sent to the Naughty Chair, but Arthur does not believe in the Naughty Chair. He would rather use a firm tap when he is with the kids alone. He says that just one tap eliminates issues the rest of the day. Jo explains that the Naughty Chair would work better if both parents practiced it. Arthur says he would support Cathy's use of the Naughty Chair when they are all at home together, but when he is alone with the kids and Cathy is not there, he will still use his firm tap. Reinforcement Jo feels like Paige does not always understand the concept of Stay in Bed while Josef and Madison do. She suggests that Madison be placed in a different bedroom so Paige does not get her riled up. Arthur is not pleased by that idea, but does it as a gesture to his wife and kids. Jo has Arthur try the Stay in Bed technique. Josef comes out once, Paige stays in bed and doesn't get up, but Madison continues to get out of her bed. Arthur gives up after 30 minutes, because "Now it's turned into a game." He goes downstairs to watch TV. Cathy steps in and Madison finally stays in her room. Cathy admits to Jo that she will miss her. They tear up and hug. Arthur says he is pleased with the routine Jo has set up for his family and if Cathy can keep up with the routine, it will give him peace of mind when he is on the road. Jo now leaves the Webbs forever. Trivia This is the first episode where Dr. Lynn Koegel appears to help a family who has a child with special needs. The second family was the Facente Family. Paige was 5 years old now is 16 Videos Webb Family - Full episode on YouTube Supernanny - Webb Family update on YouTube Gallery CathyandPaige.jpg CathyandMadison.jpg Jo and Josef Webb.jpg Supernanny&Josef.jpg Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Naughty Chair Episodes Category:Toddler Episodes Category:School Age Children Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Families with Three Children Category:Special Needs Children Episodes Category:Stay In Bed Episodes Category:Episodes with Dr. Koegel Category:Shared Play Episodes Category:Episodes in Virginia Category:US Episodes Category:African-American Family Episodes Category:Baby Episodes Category:African-American Family Category:Episodes with Disrespectful Parents Category:DirecTV Episodes Category:Episodes that other shows appears Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with only one disrespectful child Category:Families with only sons only Category:1968 births